The new life of Pacifica
by nikolai4961
Summary: Pacifica gets tired of the constant abuse from her parents so she runs away from the monsters that raised her. WARNING this will have sex, coarse language, violence, and adult themes THIS IS NOT SUITED FOR CHILDREN
1. The escape

**A word from the editor**

 **Hello reader just a quick word before you start reading. This is my first fanfiction that I've written so it'll probably be shit so my apologies in advanced. Also this will be set a few years after the events of weirdmageddon so the twins will be 16. And a final word to you readers is that this will have lemons and explicit language so get out of here kids and go back to bed. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review or give me suggestions on what I should do in further chapters. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Pacificas P.O.V.

Look down, chew, swallow, and repeat… this was all I ever did at the table since it was the only way to ignore my parents and their senseless chatter although this night it didn't work since I heard my dad ask me "so dear who are you going to marry?" his question cause me to drop my fork in shock.

I slowly look up at him and ask "w-what do you mean? I'm only 16 why are you asking such a ridiculous question?!" I soon then regret what I said as I see my father walk over to me and slap me "DON'T DISREPECT ME CHILD!" I slowly nod and look down hoping that he's done but I feel three more smacks across my cheek that got harder after each slap from him.

I feel myself cringe when I hear him say "you're 16 you should be thinking of marriage… now go to your room child and don't come out until you learn proper manners" I do nothing but slowly nod as I get out of my chair and walk out of the dining room and up to my room.

Once the door is closed I walk over to the mirror in my room to see how bad it is.

My cheek is bruised and slightly bleeding and I also have a black eye I think to myself 'maybe this is my fault… I shouldn't have disrespected him' I walk over to my window and look at the night sky as I quietly cry to myself… 'no this isn't fault… I need to get out of here as soon as I can but where would I go?' I then look at a bus map and plan out where i'm going.

After packing a bag and sneaking out of the mansion.

As i'm on the bus I think to myself 'would they even help me? Am I even going to the right place?' and several other questions which for some reason brought me to my sleep for the rest of the bus ride on the way to piedmont… to the pines twins.

 **editors note**

 **well like I said this is my first fan fiction so apologize if it's shit and like i said before feel free to give me suggestions for further chapters also i hope you enjoyed this first chapter and one more thing the next chapter is longer than this and the next few chapters will be longer and better than this one**


	2. The reunion

**Another word from the editor**

 **Hey readers hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter and don't worry this note won't be as long as the last I just want to say if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

Pacifica's P.O.V.

The bus ride to piedmont was a good few hours so I got some sleep on the bus… but I got carried away after hearing the bus driver yelling at me "GET UP KID WE'RE HERE!" I jolt out of my sleep and look around to see where my new home is. I grab my bags and thank the bus driver as I get off the bus only to find that my phone is out of battery.

I sigh and walk around to find someplace to sit down. I find a few benches outside of a mall and sit down on one to regather my thoughts and think of what i'm going to do next only to hear "ewww who is that?" in a very bitchy tone, I look up and see a group of girls pointing and laughing at me making comments such as "Did she sleep on the bus or something?", "She looks like utter shit", "Her makeup looks terrible.. Oh wait that's just her face", and "Is she from the slums?" these comments continued for a while as the girls laugh and take pictures of me in my messy fucked up state.

That is until I hear a slightly familiar voice say "Hey would you mind to show my friend with some respect." I look around to find where the voice comes from as the girls run away in embarrassment and slight fear.

I myself become slightly scared to see who it is that made the girls run away. Scared for my own well being I bury my face into my bag hoping that nothing bad shall happen to me although that plan goes out the window since the figure sits next to me. I start shaking until I hear the voice say "Hey don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you." although still scared for my life I yell out "If you're gonna rape or rob me just do it and leave me alone!" I scoot away from the mysterious figure and get even more terrified for my life although I had no clue what he looks like.

I get confused as I hear the figure laugh, but in the end I get instantly calm once I hear him say "Pacifica why would I do such a thing to you?"

After hearing my name I look up at him and ask "H-how do you know my name" looking at him he's handsome, seems tall, and muscular with a scar on his right eye, as well as some scruff on his chin. I see him frown and I realize what my face look likes, out of embarrassment I bury my face back into my bag and tense back up as I think who this mysterious figure might be but my question is answered when he asks me "Do you not remember who helped you with the category ten ghost?"

Tears start going down my eyes as I tackle him with a hug catching him off guard causing the two of us to fall out of the bench "Dipper I missed you so much!" hearing him laugh slightly brings me a little bit back to joy and feeling his arms wrap around me as I cry into his shoulder calms me down even further "It's good to see you too Pacifica just one question…" I look at him with tears streaming down my face I ask him "And what's that?" he studies my face for a bit mainly my eye "Well two questions… What are you doing here? And what the hell happened to you?" I don't say anything and just continue crying into his shoulder. After a while of me calming down I look up and quietly say "M-my parents are the reason… m-mainly my father…"

He doesn't say anything and just hugs me tighter. We sit there for a while before he gets up and grabs my bags as he says "come on let me show you your new home" I smile and hug him again and say "thank you so much dipper" he smiles back and takes my bag to a car that has a crowd of girls around it that seem to be... waiting for him?

My head starts filling with questions but I get the feeling that none of them will be answered. As soon as the girls hear the car being unlocked they all turn their heads over to us to see me clinging onto his arm as he carries my bag. Most of them are too scared to say anything to him but the few that do say something to him he politely replies with either a hello or something else involving what the few girls say to him. We get into the car and he drives out of the parking lot and over to his house.

The ride seems to be taking a long time so I ask him "So… what was that about?" he looks over to me and gives a confused look "what do you mean?" I jokingly punch his arm lightly as I respond "Oh you know what I meant. Why were all of those girls around the car? You were always the biggest dork that summer and no girl even came up to you so what's going on?" he just shrugs and replies with "honestly I have no clue" after hearing that I can't tell if he's lying or actually has no clue.

I shake my head and clear it of those thoughts as he pulls into the driveway of his and my new house.

 **Editors notes**

 **Well I hope you guys and girls or other genders enjoyed this chapter. I tried making it longer than the last one obviously. Anyways if you have any feedback or wanna make suggestions go ahead and leave a review or pm me.**


	3. update

Hey readers I'd just like to apologize for being so silent recently. right now school has just been completely taking up all of my free time and I've just find it hard to put out any uploads recently. don't worry I'm not cancelling the story just been on hiatus. however I've been thinking would you guys like access to the document that I'm working on? you'd be able to comment and can view what I've been working on for the new chapters and make contributions so all of us can have a story that we all like. pm me or leave a review if this is a good idea to you and if it goes through than I'll post a link to the document


End file.
